Giving time a glance
by E. A. Plume
Summary: Cinquante ans... Cinquante années sont passées depuis la fin de la guerre. Ron est mort. Malefoy a assassiné Harry le jour de son mariage. Hermione est seule et triste, jusqu'au jour où... DM/HG - pas d'amour -. OS.


**Bonjour, chers amis. (Comment ça va ? De bonnes vacances ? Un bon Halloween ?)**

**Étant donné que la construction du scénario de « C'est le monde à l'envers ! » me prend plus de temps que prévu (sachant qu'en plus, j'ai la flemme, sans compter que je l'écris sans y réfléchir et que ça devient n'importe quoi), je me suis prêtée à l'essai d'un Dramione en one-shot.**

**Ce récit est avant tout une catharsis pour moi, et surtout, un essai. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis tranchant, mais constructif.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**La pomme grognonne des abysses de la folie.**

_C_inquante ans plus tôt, la guerre qui opposa Voldemort à la communauté sorcière avait laissé derrière elle des gens dévastés. Hermione Granger, elle, s'était reconstruite. Elle s'était mariée à Ron, et de leur union étaient nés deux rouquins à l'esprit vif, Rose et Hugo.

_H_ermione était assise sur un banc sur Grunge Street. Elle observait les gens, elle observait leur vie. Elle les voyait s'agiter, jouer au ballon, courir pour attraper le bus, démarrer leur voiture, manger un sandwich en vitesse. Elle se sentit sourire malgré elle. Elle avait vécu ces choses, elles les avait vues, touchées, senties du bout des doigts et de son esprit. Elle laissa ses songes l'emporter dans une douce transe, quand elle entendit crier :

« Maman ! »

Hermione leva la tête et vit sa fille Rose, quarante-deux ans, accompagnée de son mari et de son fils de sept ans. Elle se leva et sentit sa fille lui sauter au cou. Lorsque Rose se détacha enfin d'elle, Hermione constata que les yeux de son espiègle fille pétillaient.

« Oh, Maman, tu ne devineras jamais ! On a croisé les Malfoy en chemin, le père de Scorpius vit dans ce quartier ! Et Argus a fait son premier hoquet magique, hier, tu aurais dû voir ça, il y avait des étincelles rouges partout ! »

Rose semblait surexcitée. Elle avait toujours été amie avec Scorpius Malfoy (Dieu seul sait comment) et avait beaucoup d'estime pour sa famille, malgré l'alliance de Lucius et de Draco à Voldemort. Hermione lui sourit, et murmura un « C'est formidable, ma chérie », mais en réalité, elle avait du mal à se réjouir. Les Malfoy, dans ce paisible quartier à des lieues de Londres ? Impossible. Ses vieux neurones se remirent en route, travaillant activement. Peut-être était-ce le moment pour régler leurs comptes. Hermione avait toujours été rationnelle et sans rancune, mais ce cas précis, tout était différent. Draco avait tué Harry et Ginny le jour de leur mariage. Hermione avait été aux premières loges, et chaque nuit, cette scène la hantait. Elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle avait assisté au procès en tant que témoin, mais Draco avait été acquitté pour avoir agi sous l'Imperium… Hermione n'y avait jamais cru, mais le jury n'y avait vu que du feu, ce jour-là. Elle sentit son sang bouillir, son estomac se retourner, et jeta un regard lourd de sens à John Finnigan. Son père, Seamus, lui avait sans doute expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos d'Harry Potter. Hermione et Ron, eux, n'avaient jamais jugé utile d'en parler à leurs enfants. Le souvenir était trop douloureux pour eux deux, et c'était arrivé un an à peine avant la naissance de Rose. Il leur avait fallu un an pour s'en remettre, alors pourquoi en parler à leurs enfants ? Pourquoi raviver ce qui était enfoui au plus profond d'eux-mêmes après toutes ces années ? Hermione se sentit soudain honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir voulu se protéger et protéger ses enfants en ne leur révélant rien. Et Ron qui n'était plus là pour partager sa peine et sa culpabilité…

« Entrez, entrez, dit-elle soudain en menant sa famille sur le perron, les biscuits viennent de sortir du four. »

Elle franchit le seuil de sa porte avec une amertume qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher. Ron lui manquait tant. Une crise cardiaque l'avait emporté l'année précédente, et depuis, Hermione souffrait dès qu'elle passait le pas de sa porte. Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Hugo ne lui rendait plus visite depuis quelques mois déjà. Il avait entrepris un tour du monde qui devait durer trois ans. Quant à Rose, elle ne pouvait se permettre de venir trop souvent. Elle vivait en plein centre de Londres et était médicomage pour Médicomagie Sans Frontières, ce qui lui valait de nombreux déplacements.

_L_a visite dura deux heures, deux longues heures durant lesquelles Rose fit toute la conversation pendant que John enseignait le Quidditch à son fils dans le jardin. Hermione écouta distraitement sa fille, comme à chaque fois. L'humiliation de Rita Skeeter ne l'intéressait pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait intéressée l'année de ses quatorze ans. Si cette vieille peau avait une fille illégitime qui arrivait comme une fleur à l'âge de quarante ans annoncer les liens de parenté qui les liaient, tant mieux pour elle.

Cependant, le départ de sa fille l'attrista un peu. Même si la conversation n'était jamais passionnante, elle faisait passer le temps à la vieille sorcière.

Elle se releva avec difficulté et se rendit dans la cuisine pour nettoyer son précieux service à thé. Que ferait-elle ensuite ? Elle sentait déjà l'ennui engourdir son cerveau, et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Elle pouvait tout simplement partir en voyage. Quelques vacances lui feraient sûrement le plus grand bien, non ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se sentit désespérer, quand elle eut une idée.

_L_es Malfoy auraient de la visite cet après-midi, et elle, une vengeance bien méritée. Ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid ?

_P_lus loin, au tournant de Smith Street, un couple se disputait.

« Scorpius ! Je t'ai dit de lâcher ce truc !

- Non, Astoria, je ne le lâcherai pas, répondit calmement son mari.

- Mais c'est d'un laid… !

- C'est mon père qui nous l'a offert, alors tu n'insultes pas cet… objet. On le garde. »

La dénommée Astoria transplana, plus énervée que jamais. C'était pareil à chaque fois qu'ils rendaient visite à Draco Malfoy ! À chaque fois, ce vieillard sénile leur offrait des Objets Non-Identifiables repoussants et, souvent, malodorants ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari tenait tant à les garder. Peut-être ce dernier voyait-il ces cadeaux comme une demande permanent de pardon, et en les acceptant, il voulait montrer à son père qu'il le pardonnait, mais de quoi ?

_H_ermione observa la scène avec un rictus amer. Elle l'aurait hautement amusée si la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard des Malfoy n'était pas si grande. Imperturbable, son rictus toujours collé aux lèvres, elle s'approcha. Scorpius semblait désemparé. La visite du dimanche chez son père l'avait grandement fatigué, encore une fois. L'homme était vieux et prenait goût aux mauvaises plaisanteries, que lui seul faisaient rire. Et à chaque fois, c'était son fils qui en faisait les frais. Rattraper Astoria, s'excuser, trouver un moyen pour cacher le cadeau avant que sa femme ne le jette, c'était toujours pareil. Il s'en lassait. Il transplana rejoindre sa femme, sans deviner qu'une autre femme, d'une toute autre espèce, était en route afin de rendre visite à son père.

Hermione sentait une peur grandissante à l'approche de la maison de son ancien camarade. Et s'il l'avada kédavrisait comme deux de ses meilleurs amis ? Elle y réfléchit et se dit que ce n'était, dans le fond, pas la pire approche. Elle rejoindrait Harry, Ginny et Ron là-haut. Elle laisserait deux enfants derrière, certes, mais ils étaient tous deux adultes et ils surmonteraient cette épreuve de la vie. Hermione déglutit. Non, mieux valait rester en vie quelques temps encore.

_D_raco s'était endormi dans son vieux fauteuil de velours vert. Cette visite l'avait fatigué, et une petite sieste s'imposait. Cependant, à peine s'était-il embarqué dans un rêve qui promettait de se transformer en cauchemar sous peu, il entendit sa sonnette retentir. Il tenta de chasser le bruit d'un étrange mouvement de la main, mais l'insistance de la personne sur le seuil de sa porte le força à se lever et à ouvrir.

Une femme d'âge mûr se tenait devant lui. Elle avait des cheveux gris, noués en un chignon serré sur sa tête, et était habillée sobrement : un pantalon noir, un chemisier gris et un manteau beige. Son visage était familier au vieux sorcier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il resta là à la contempler sans savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. La femme en question l'intimidait, sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Ce fut donc elle qui prit la parole en premier.

« Tu ne me fais pas entrer, Malfoy ? Pas très poli, dis-moi. »

Elle connaissait son nom ? Ah, oui, la sonnette. Et le but de sa visite, aussi, sûrement. Draco voulut lui répondre, mais la fatigue s'était à nouveau emparée de lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, c'était si bon, et il s'endormit. Debout. Sur le pas de sa porte.

_H_ermione crut halluciner. Venait-il tout juste de s'endormir devant elle, sans avoir prononcé un seul mot ? Elle en fut estomaquée. D'où sortait ce grotesque personnage ? Le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu était digne, fier et orgueilleux. Il marchait la tête haute, insultait tout ce qu'il trouvait indigne à son rang et employait un ton impérieux pour absolument tout. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle restait muet et s'endormait debout. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout autant que le Draco qui venait de lui ouvrir, cette situation était grotesque. Burlesque, même.

Éloignant le dégoût qu'elle avait pour le bonhomme, elle lui prit le bras et le fit traîner péniblement jusqu'au canapé, où elle l'allongea, non sans difficulté. Il ne broncha pas. Il ronflait, même.

À bout de souffle, et d'indignation aussi, Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil jouxtant le canapé, sans oublier d'en changer la couleur au préalable. Elle avait toujours trouvé que le vert lui donnait un teint affreux. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

_D_eux heures plus tard, Draco s'éveilla. Il s'étonna de se trouver dans son canapé. Ne s'était-il pas endormi dans son fauteuil préféré ? Si, bien sûr, mais il se rappela aussi que son sommeil avait été interrompu par une visite inopinée. Une femme dont il n'avait toujours pas identifié l'identité… et puis le noir. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il dans son canapé ? Il se leva, tout en se massant le dos. Ce n'était plus pour lui, les énigmes. Ses années à Poudlard, en particulier la sixième, lui avaient suffi pour remplir une année d'énigmes et de mystères. Il n'en avait plus l'âge.

Il voulut aller dans la cuisine quand quelque chose le percuta. Quelqu'un dormait dans son fauteuil préféré. Pire, cette personne se trouvait être la femme de tout à l'heure. Pire encore, ladite personne avait changé la couleur de son fauteuil. Pire encore, si cela était possible, son fauteuil était ROUGE. Draco fut outré. Armé d'une énergie nouvelle, il retourna dans le salon, vert de fureur, et cria : « Qui que vous soyez, sortez ! Et avant, changez la couleur de mon fauteuil ! »

_H_ermione bondit. La voix de Draco n'avait pas changé, si ce n'était qu'elle était plus rauque, vieillie par le temps. L'homme lui criait dessus. Pourquoi ? Ah, oui, la couleur du fauteuil.

« Malfoy, tais-toi. Le rouge sied mieux à mon teint, c'est normal que ton fauteuil ait subi une transformation. »

Elle vit le vieux sorcier devenir blanc comme un linge.

« Gr… Granger ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire dément. Alors comme ça, il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnue, le meurtrier fou et sénile ? Comme c'était intéressant ! Prendrait-elle une autre identité ? L'idée lui semblait alléchante. Elle décida d'agir ainsi.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Crois-tu vraiment que Granger perdrait son temps chez toi, toi qui as tué deux de ses meilleurs amis ? Voyons. Moi, c'est… Ixora. Ixora Nymphaea. À Gryffondor. La promotion de Ginny Weasley. »

Elle était contente de son mensonge. Il était solide. Elle savait qu'elle avait changé et qu'elle ne ressemblait plus tout à fait à ce à quoi elle ressemblait dans ses jeunes années. À cela, il y avait deux raisons. La première, la plus évidente, était la vieillesse. La seconde était plus obscure. Après l'obtention de son diplôme en magicochimie, Hermione avait intégré un très grand laboratoire, qui produisait notamment du Veritaserum et tout type de potion susceptible à une utilisation gouvernementale. Le laboratoire dans lequel travaillait Hermione était affilié avec le Ministère de la Magie. Et puis, en 2007, alors qu'elle avait vingt-sept ans, Hermione se vit confier la plus grosse appelle d'offre de l'entreprise : la création d'une potion qui détectait la présence d'Imperium dans le corps des sorciers et des Moldus. Hermione avait à tout prix voulu obtenir cette appelle d'offre, puisque le souvenir du mariage de Ginny et de Harry était encore cuisant en elle. Cependant, les expériences qu'elle effectuait prirent rapidement une tournure déplaisante, et, un jour qu'elle mélangeait quelques gouttes d'eaux troubles du Loch Ness avec des écailles de salamandre, Hermione commit un minuscule faux pas. Le mélange prit une couleur noire, devint visqueux à souhait et lui bondit au visage. Heureusement, cela n'avait rien de nocif. Cependant, les effets étaient tout de même irréversibles : son visage avait à jamais été transformé. Ce n'étaient pas des changements d'une grande importance, mais ils rendaient tout de même Hermione moins reconnaissable. Ses yeux avaient viré au vert, ses cheveux s'étaient lissés et son nez était plus pointu. Elle se rappelait encore de l'expression de Ron lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, ce jour-là.

_D_raco ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Cette fille disait être une amie de Ginevra Weasley ? Dans ce cas, que faisait-elle chez lui, en 2047, quarante-trois ans après la mort de sa camarade ? Il avait été acquitté, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Il était innocent ! On aurait certes pu argumenter qu'en grand occlumens qu'il était, il aurait facilement pu repousser l'Imperium qui lui avait été lancé, mais repousse-t-on facilement un Imperium lancé par son propre père, et par surprise, de surcroît ? Il n'en était pas si sûr.

« Et que fais-tu là, Nymphaea ? »

Il la vit déglutir. Avait-elle peur de l'affronter ? Oserait-elle ? Ou cherchait-elle ses mots, tout simplement ? Il patienta quelques instants, puis elle prit la parole.

« Malfoy, je veux tout savoir sur la mort de mon amie et de son fiancé. Si j'ai attendu quarante-trois ans pour venir, c'est que je n'ai pas su comment aborder la situation plus tôt. Je tentais de m'en échapper, en réalité. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses dont différentes. Alors quand m… quand la fille d'Hermione Granger m'a appris que tu vivais ici, il fallait que je vienne te parler, tout simplement. Et si je juge que ce que tu as à me dire n'est pas convaincant, je serai obligée de te faire payer. »

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de déglutir. Cette sorcière semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait, et l'idée d'un Doloris lui était relativement déplaisante. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'en avait pas subi, et il ne souhaitait pas en revoir le couleur ou en ressentir la douleur. Comme il aurait aimé qu'Héliopsis soit encore vivante, parfois. Enfin, parfois seulement, car il devait avouer que feu sa femme lui faisait souvent vivre un Enfer. Il soupira.

_L_a prétendue Ixora Nymphaea sourit intérieurement. À la seule idée de voir Draco Malfoy, _le_ Draco Malfoy, souffrir de sa baguette, elle avait envie de bondir de joie, de danser la macarena et d'apprendre le chinois. Cette dernière possibilité, elle devrait d'ailleurs y songer sérieusement. Mettant cette idée de côté, elle jaugea Malfoy du regard et lui dit : « Dis ce que tu as à dire, vieux fou. »

Le silence emplit la pièce quelques instants. Hermione s'installa confortablement, les fesses au fond du fauteuil, le dos droit, les bras sur les bords. Elle se sentait reine dans ce fauteuil. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à l'acheter à ce serpent.

« Et bien, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, après la guerre, mon père fut condamné à sept ans ferme à Azkaban. Il en sortit affaibli et presque mort. Il m'annonça que ses jours étaient comptés et me demanda si je pouvais lui rendre un dernier service. Quand je lui ai demandé quel service, il m'a dit « Tuer Potter et sa fiancée. » J'ai refusé. Ne crois pas que c'est par sympathie pour Saint Potter et la Weaslette. C'est juste que j'avais échappé de peu à Azkaban et que la perspective d'un tel endroit ne m'enchantait guère. Bref. J'ai donc refusé, et mon père m'en a énormément voulu. Lui refuser une dernière faveur, il n'osait pas l'imaginer ! Mais j'étais déjà majeur et ne dépendais plus de lui ni de sa fortune depuis bien longtemps, donc qu'importe la menace qu'il puisse formuler, j'y étais immunisé. Pendant un mois, je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. Et puis, un jour que je me rendais à Barjow & Beurk afin de vendre les derniers objets de magie noire possédés par ma famille, Barjow m'attaqua d'un Imperium. Je ne savais pas que mon père avait pris son apparence, à l'époque. Je ne pensais plus. C'était la veille du mariage du Saint Pote-pote, et mon esprit se fit flou. Tout ce dont je me souviens de ce moment-là, c'est, le soir du mariage, de m'être retrouvé dans un lit d'hôtel à proximité du lieu du mariage. Pendant ce temps, mon père a été arrêté pour usurpation d'identité et séquestration. Les Aurors me firent boire du Veritaserum par litre. La seule chose qu'ils en ont obtenu, c'est qu'entre ma visite chez Barjow & Beurk et ma nuit à l'hôtel, c'était le trou noir. Par la même occasion, l'examen de mon père démontra qu'il avait récemment fait usage de l'Imperium. Grâce au Veritaserum, ils obtinrent les ordres qu'il m'avait donnés, parmi lesquels tuer le Survivant et oublier tout moment entre le lancer de l'Imperium et la fin du sort. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont fait le lien entre lui et moi. Le problème, c'est que le jour du procès, mon père est mort. Par conséquent, le procès fut expédié et j'ai été acquitté. C'est pour ça qu'aucun des journaux sorciers n'a pu relater les faits dans les moindres détails. Les Aurors ont été tenus au secret. »

Hermione vit Malfoy porter sa main à son cœur. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait fait son récit sans prendre de pause, d'une seule traite, et cela semblait lui avoir pris tout son souffle.

La sorcière laissa les informations filtrer. Elle prit le temps de les analyser. Son histoire se tenait tout à fait, et il aurait été difficile au sorcier d'inventer ainsi un pareil récit sans commettre d'incohérence. Elle resta silencieuse.

_L_'ancien Serpentard observa longuement ce qu'il croyait être une amie de la Weaslette. Plus il l'observait, plus il lui trouvait des airs de famille avec Granger. Seulement… ses cheveux étaient lisses, ses yeux verts, son nez pointu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Granger de près, mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais eu les yeux verts. Quant à ses cheveux, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas lisses. Il avait passé bien assez de temps à s'en moquer pour en être certain.

Elle regardait le fauteuil, pensive. Il voulut lui demander à quoi elle pensait. Avait-il été convaincant ? Il savait que ses propos étaient vrais, mais encore fallait-il qu'ils soient vraisemblables, et ce sont deux choses bien différentes.

« Alors ? Tu vas me doloriser ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle leva le regard vers lui, et son visage demeurait inexpressif au possible. Elle secoua la tête, lui signifiant que non.

« Tu vas m'avada kédavriser ? »

Nouveau mouvement de la tête. Non plus.

« Tu vas m'intenter un nouveau procès ? »

Non.

« Tu vas me séquestrer ? »

Non.

« Tu vas me faire manger des dragées de Bertie Crochue au piment jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs ? »

Non.

« Tu me crois ? »

Le regard de la sorcière le perça. Elle attendit, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux sans s'en lasser, puis hocha la tête lentement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle le croyait. Draco fut si soulagé qu'il faillit en faire un infarctus.

_H_ermione laissa le silence s'installer. Il était temps pour elle de partir. Cette mascarade avait assez duré. Elle lui révèlerait son identité, s'en irait, et s'arrangerait pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus de mystère, il n'y avait plus de vengeance à accomplir, elle pouvait désormais mourir en paix. Certes, elle n'avait même pas soixante-dix ans, mais elle avait déjà le sentiment que sa vie était finie. Elle l'avait vécue si intensément pendant les trente premières années de sa vie que les trente-sept suivantes lui semblaient fades. Quant à celles qui lui restaient, sans Ron, sans ses enfants, qu'en ferait-elle ? Elles n'étaient pas fades, elles étaient… inutiles, tout simplement. Elle aurait pu écrire un livre, planter un arbre, déménager en Amazonie, apprendre le chinois, enseigner la magicochimie, mais dans quel but ? Elle ne voulait plus vivre.

Elle se leva, puis dit à Malfoy : « Bien. Je vais m'en aller, Malfoy. Mais avant, sache que mon nom est Hermione Granger. Ixora Nymphaea n'existe pas plus que ta sœur. »

« Je n'ai pas de sœur.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. » conclut-elle.

_I_l le savait. Granger, bien entendu. Mais…

« Pourquoi as-tu les yeux verts et les cheveux lisses ? Et ton nez aussi a changé.

- La magicochimie n'a pas que des bienfaits, Malfoy. »

Ce fut tout. Elle allait partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il se sentait terriblement seul. Il ne voyait pas son fils aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait souhaité, sans compter qu'il était toujours accompagné de cette horrible bonne femme, cette Astoria, dès qu'il venait. Il s'en serait bien passé, de cette belle-fille de malheur, toujours à rouspéter, à critiquer, à se plaindre, à pincer le nez. Elle lui rappelait sa mère, mais en moins chaleureuse, car quoi qu'on veuille dire, Narcissa avait toujours été une mère chaleureuse.

« Ne pars pas, Granger.

- Pourquoi resterais-je ? répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

- J'en ai assez d'être seul, geignit-il.

- Tu ressembles à un enfant quand tu parles comme ça.

- Je m'en fiche. Je suis vieux, je fais ce que je veux. Enfin. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle caressait le fauteuil avec le dos de sa main. Le fauteuil. Ce maudit fauteuil qui était encore rouge, rouge vermeil. Rouge Gryffondor. Rouge piment. Il détestait les piments. Il détestait le rouge. Dire que feu sa femme s'était teint les cheveux en rouge, à cause de ça. Il sourit en y repensant. Le sens de l'humour d'Héliopsis l'avait toujours intrigué, mais c'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait épousé. Avec ses yeux verts, si verts. Du même vert que ceux de Granger, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard de cette dernière.

« Je veux bien rester si… tu m'offres ce fauteuil. »

Elle osait ! Son fauteuil ! Son fauteuil préféré, devenu rouge à cause de cette Gryffondor de malheur, qui-plus-est.

« Jamais, tu rêves. Ce fauteuil est mon préféré ! Il était à ma femme.

- Héliopsis ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Comment le sais-tu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle éclata simplement de rire.

« Tu es fou ! dit-elle entre deux soubresauts démonstratifs d'une joie soudaine. Complètement barge ! Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Elle a déjà tenté de transformer cette maison entière en rouge, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle hoquetait. Sortant de sa bouche, le rire avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle rajeunissait soudain. Il est bien connu que rire aux éclats est souvent signe de jeunesse, et que la vieillesse n'appartient qu'aux personnes qui ont perdu le sourire. Hermione Granger n'était pas vieille, réalisa alors Draco. Hermione Granger se comportait comme une adolescente. Et où avait-elle appris tant de choses à propos des fresques d'Héliopsis ?

« Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je l'ai rencontrée lors de mon séjour en France, pendant l'été 1992. Nous sommes restées amies, depuis. Je sais tout de ta relation avec elle. Et j'étais présente à l'enterrement, aussi. J'étais la seule habillée en rouge.

- C'était toi, la femme en rouge !

- Oui, je savais que le noir lui aurait déplu, » conclut Granger d'un ton qui sous-entendait l'évidence.

Et elle s'en alla.

_I_ls continuèrent de se fréquenter. Draco demandait toujours à Hermione plus de précisions sur Héliopsis. Il découvrait réellement sa femme après sa mort seulement, ce qui relevait d'une ironie amère. Une complicité étrange s'installa entre les deux anciens camarades qu'ils étaient. Leur amitié était la seule chose qui les maintenait en vie. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre, alors ils s'y accrochaient férocement.

Les années passaient, et lorsqu'Hermione eut quatre-vingts ans, elle découvrit que le mélange qui l'avait transformée des années plus tôt la tuerait au cours de sa quatre-vingt-et-unième année. La découverte ravagea Draco, et leur amitié fut encore plus solide lors de la dernière année d'Hermione.

Et puis, un jour, elle mourut, mais non sans oublier de demander à Draco, au préalable : « Tu refuses toujours de me le vendre, ton fauteuil ? »

**Voilà. Je devais caler ce putain de fauteuil sur la fin, j'ai réussi à le faire, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite. J'ai passé l'après-midi à écrire ce truc, et je trouve que la fin est bâclée. En plus, je n'ai même pas fait d'histoire d'amour, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis incapable d'en écrire sans les tourner à la dérision.**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous repérez des magouilles au niveau des dates, merci de me prévenir.**

**Des bisous pleins de bave, je vous aime tous,**

**Une pomme grognonne.**


End file.
